


Warp

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going warp speed is enthralling, magical. All of the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise always find it astonishing. Short drabble on the beauty of going into warp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warp

Small blips carried around the room with soft mutterings. Fingers upon keys and working with controls; foots steps and the slide of the lift's doors. The familiar sounds surrounded his ears. A smile crept upon his features as he laid his cheek on his hand, looking out from the captain's chair. The familiar sound of his second in command taking his seat made him turn to look at the man. He gave him a smile which was returned with his usual almost smile, which was smiling for a Vulcan. Turning back he looked out the glass pane that separated him from the dark firmament scattered with stars.

"Get ready for warp speed," Sulu announced now that the last occupant of the bridge had arrived.

"Punch it," Kirk smirked and Sulu pushed the lever full throttle.

A slight jerk from the burst swayed them but it was a normal feeling by now. It was an inviting feeling. Kirk's eyes stayed on the glass pane as space sped past them. Colour after colour coming and going. It was an aurora. It still sent goose bumps across Jim's skin when he saw it. He had yet to find a sight he found more spectacular than when going warp speed. It was not only the colours that thrilled him; to speed off into the stars for an unknown place sent all the crew's hearts a flutter.

A soundless rhythmic beating resounded in each chest. It created a resonance among them with the pull of that one lever; excitement, wonder, enthrallment. Each breath in these moments more cherished than most, and more often sharp and gasp like as the colours astonish them, even now. Kirk turned in his seat to his second in command again. This time the Vulcan wore a more human expression. His eyes soft and the lips of his mouth curled as he too stared out the glass into the vibrant beauty surrounding them. Jim could imagine that even his heart, faster than a humans, had picked up pace.

This journey, this five year journey, was dangerous, yes, but beautiful and astounding; always beautiful and astounding. A breath was released near simultaneously as they came out of warp and could see the large planet they were to go to next. Its vibrancy brought a smile to everyone's face as they surveyed its exterior. What awaited them, they did not know, but another, different thrill ran through them. Their mission: to explore strange new worlds. To boldly go where no one has gone before.


End file.
